Just a Dream
by Outsiders.Greaser.Girl
Summary: -One Shot- Part of the Hurricane Series. I started to cry as something picked me up. I looked up to see it was none other than Zurgane. "We missed one." He said, no pity in his voice. "Wait, please... NO!" I screamed as he brought down his sword and...


A/N: I don't know if I'll make this more than a one-shot. I'll try to think of something but It's probably going to be just a one-shot. Tell me if you want me to continue it. Oh, and it's in Abigail's POV.

* * *

I stared up into the night sky and sighed. It was a perfect night. Not a cloud in the sky, the stars shining brightly. Best of all was the moon. It was a full moon tonight and was shining brighter than ever. I turned to see that Holly had fallen asleep.

Earlier, Holly and I had decided that they would go hang out and ended up in the park staring at the sky. I shook my head and laughed at my best friend, who had now turned over to be facing downwards and would have a face full of grass when she woke up. I looked back up at the sky, but I could feel myself starting to fall asleep. I fought to stay awake, but ended up drifting off to sleep in the grass.

_I woke up with a start and sat up quickly. All the blood rushed to my head and forced me to lay back down.__ My head pounded and my side ached. I soon realized that I was wet. Looking up into the sky that was once clear and beautiful, was now gray and evil. Thunder sounded and lightning crackled over me, but I didn't flinch. I knew that if the lightning did hit me, I'd just absorb it. I turned over and didn't see Holly or the soft grass I was laying in. I was now laying on hard concrete. I put my hand to my head and briefly felt around for any injuries. None. I carefully sat up and noticed that I missed a cut that went from my temple to the middle of my forehead. I looked around. It was dark and my eyes had not adjusted to it yet. I rubbed my eyes and by the time my eyes adjusted, I was being dragged somewhere by my hair. I screamed for someone, anyone, but all that happened was me getting picked up and thrown into a particularly large prison cell in somewhere I never wanted to be. Lothor's ship. I shakily made my way to my feet and turned around. On the floor and on the one bench in the cell were the other rangers. Some were sitting and looked at me with weary eyes and some were sleeping. No, they were unconscious. They were all injured badly. Kate even had a eye that was swollen shut, though she still looked at me with her one eye. I took a deep breath and looked around once more. Finally I had the strength to say something to them._

_"Is there a pencil and paper around here?" I asked hoarsely. The ones that were conscious looked at each other and then shook their heads._

_Zurgane was walking by and I stopped him, "Do you have a pen and paper?"_

_Though he didn't have a face, I thought he was looking at me as if I was crazy, "Yes, but you can't have it. I can't help prisoners, and those are my orders." He walked away._

_I sighed but started to make a mental note of all of us, which I would have wrote down on the paper._

_Holly- Conscious, but has burns everywhere. Being an Ice Ninja, the burns made her weak._

_Kate- Conscious, but has her left eye swollen shut and her left arm is cut and bruised._

_Cam- Unconscious, with a bruise on his forehead and minor injures elsewhere._

_Shane- Conscious, but has major cuts on his arms and legs._

_Dustin- Unconscious, with major burns._

_Tori- Conscious, with what looks like a sprained ankle, though it could be broken._

_ I stopped for a second and took a closer look at all of us. It was at that point that I realized we all only had our undergarments on with no clothes on top. Then I looked closer at some people and realized that their backs and chests were burned as well. So I restarted._

_Holly- Conscious, but has burns everywhere. Being an Ice Ninja, the burns made her weak._

_Kate- Conscious, but has her left eye swollen shut, her left arm is cut and bruised, and there are bruises on her back._

_Cam- Unconscious, with a bruise on his forehead and minor injures elsewhere._

_Shane- Conscious, but has major cuts on his arms and legs._

_Dustin- Unconscious, with major burns on his arms and some of his chest._

_Tori- Conscious, but has what looks like a sprained ankle, though it could be broken, and a big bruise on her back._

_Hunter- Unconscious, with major bruises, cuts, and burns everywhere._

_Blake- Conscious, but has bruises all over his chest and a large cut on his leg._

_Isabella- Unconscious, with a burn on her cheek and a large bruise on her arm._

_Me- Conscious, but I have a cut on my forehead and..._

_I trailed off thinking of what happened. I looked down at myself. _

_And... a large bruise covering a part of my stomach._

_My stomach. Thinking of my stomach made me hungry. I went over the list in my head and realized something different about it. In the Winds, only Dustin was unconscious. In the Thunders, only Blake was conscious. In our group, no one was unconscious. And Cam's by himself and he's unconscious. All of our groups had different ways of conscious and unconscious people. _

_I looked over at Blake and felt sorry for him. Isabella was being cradled by Shane, so she wasn't a problem for him. Though, Tori and Hunter were. Tori was leaning on Blake, but since Hunter was unconscious, Blake was holding Hunter's upper body, making sure that nothing would happen to his brother. I knew that going over to Blake was a bad idea, since he didn't like me and the situation would make it worse, but I did anyway. I sat down near Blake and weakly smiled._

_"Hey." I said_

_He looked at me as if I was crazy and then replied, "Hey."_

_I gestured to Isabella and Hunter, "Are they going to be okay?"_

_He looked confused, as if I shouldn't be asking that, but then he smiled, "Yeah, after a while."_

_I looked more closely and knew Blake's smile was fake, "You really think so?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Do **you **really believe that? You, not anyone else."_

_Tears welled up in his eyes and I knew he was trying not to cry, "I don't know. Isabella probably, but Hunter..." He trailed of and looked at his brother, "I don't know about Hunter. I thought he was dead when he got put in here."_

_"When he got put in here?"_

_"Yeah, we didn't all get put in here at the same time. It was Cam, Kate, Holly..." He paused, "Holly had to be dragged here kicking and screaming, cause you weren't with her." I laughed and he continued, "Then Shane, Isabella, Tori, Dustin, me, Hunter, and then you. Though you came in last because they didn't catch you until recently."_

_I nodded, "Look, Blake, I know you don't like me very much but..."_

_"No, I overreacted. You didn't do anything wrong. You were right, we should be friends and we are."_

_I smiled, "Thanks." I looked at Hunter, "They torture you guys?"_

_"Yeah." He looked at Hunter and then back to me, "Can you take care of him? Your better at it than I am."_

_I nodded and took Hunter to the other side of the room, where there was more room. I carefully cradled his upper body. I smoothed back some of his blond hair and smiled a little. He was cute when he was sleeping. Dismissing that thought in my head, I looked over at Shane who seemed to be talking to Isabella. Shane helped her sit up and I saw Blake go over to her and hug her._

_"Where's Hunter?" Isabella asked frantically._

_I looked down at him. I briefly heard Blake explain it to her and for her to break down into tears, only to be comforted by Shane. I shed a single tear thinking about it, when someone wiped away the tear. I looked back at Hunter to see his light blue eyes looking back up at me. His eyes were clouded with agony, but he smiled at me._

_"Are you okay?" I whispered._

_"I've been better." He said. His voice sounded weak and hoarse, and I mentally winced._

_"Blake and Isabella will be so happy." I said, loud enough form them to hear. The both hurried —As fast as they could— over to us._

_"Hey bro, how you feeling?" Blake asked._

_"Not so good." I knew that he couldn't lie to his brother or sister and didn't call him out on it._

_Blake and Izzy looked worried. _

_It was at that moment that I heard footsteps approaching. The cell door opened and someone stepped in. He walked to the middle of the room, and even though he wasn't facing me, I still knew that it was Lothor. Blake and Isabella looked more defensive now, and so did I. I carefully put Hunter on the ground and stood in front of him, to protect him. Blake and Isabella did the same.  
_

_Lothor turned around and laughed at us, "Protecting him won't do you any good."_

_"How do you know?" I asked._

_Lothor looked surprised that I would even ask that but started ranting on and on about, I don't know what. All I was doing was hoping to go into the future or the past when this wasn't happening. And guess what, I got my wish. Sort of. _

_In the near future, my friends and I, were fighting all of Lothor's generals and Lothor, unmorphed. They all threw us to the floor, and because we were still injured, that hurt way worse than it should. I watched as Lothor and his generals all got into a line and fired a strong blast of energy at us. We were all thrown back far away, but I could still see Lothor walking away and laughing. He must have thought we were dead. Sucker! Then I managed to get into a seated position and looked around. All of them were dead, except me. _

_"NO!" I screamed, "They can't be dead!" _

_I started to cry as something picked me up. I looked up to see it was none other than Zurgane._

_"We missed one." He said, no pity in his voice._

_"Wait, please... NO!" I screamed as he brought down his sword and..._

Suddenly I felt someone shaking me and screaming my name. I screamed and backed away before opening my eyes to see my team wide eyed and staring at me.

Holly looked scared as I stood up and back away a bit more, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Holly," I started, "Is that really you, and same for the rest of you?"

They all nodded and I smiled and ran up to Holly, grabbing my best friend into a bear hug. Then I looked at Hunter and did the same. Then I went on to hug all the other and went back to stand in front of them.

"I thought you guys were dead! What happened?" I frantically said.

"Dead?" Kate asked, "Why would we be dead? We came here because Holly woke up and you were screaming, you probably just had a dream."

"A dream?" I exclaimed, "Oh, hell no! That wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare that was too real."

Hunter walked forward and hugged me, "Don't worry, it's over now."

I nodded and hugged him back. As we were walking back, I thought about what he had said, and I believed it.


End file.
